True Love Always Wins in the End
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Alternate ending to Love Bites.


I hated the ending to Love Bites when Joey went to Eddie. Here is what I think really should have happened. Flashbacks in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek at all.

Joey Potter sat in the cab headed to Eddie Doiling's house. Her ex-boyfriend had come back from California. She should have been happy right? Well she was and she wasn't. Sure it was great that Eddie came back but she hurt Pacey deeply. Rekindling their romance was wonderful. Being with him, kissing him brought back all the memories of the past.

_Joey sat in the passenger seat of Pacey's car. A.J. and her had broken up and she had called Pacey to pick her up. She was heartbroken. She told Pacey that she wouldn't find that one love because only two guys have ever really known her. ''He didn't know you Jo, because if he did, he wouldn't have walked away.'' he told her. "I was going to say you Pacey.'' He pulled the car over and they got out. ''Alright what did you mean by that?'' he asked her. ''By what?'' she asked. ''About me knowing you better then anybody else.'' ''Exactly what I said Pacey, you know me OK. You know better then anyone besides Dawson ever has.'' ''We're not talking about Dawson, we're talking about me. I mean you can't keep on doing this to me Potter.'' he told her. ''Doing what? So I count on you and tell you secrets and suddenly-'' ''Call me in the middle to pick you up. Why?'' he asked her. She was getting angry and confused. ''I'm sorry that I called, I just thought that-'' ''I'm not upset that you called I just want to know why called.'' he asked her. Joey took a moment to answer. ''You were the first person that I thought of Pacey.'' ''But what does that mean Jo?'' She didn't know. It was confusing her as well. ''I guess it means that I can talk to you and you're there for me.'' ''Don't you ever get tired of talking?'' ''No'' she said. ''Well I get tired of talking. I don't want to talk anymore Jo.'' She had been so confused when he said this. Then he kissed her and it all made sense._

Joey smiled at the memory of his lips touching hers. It had been their first kiss. ''Wait a second. That wasn't the first kiss. It was 10th grade.'' she thought. She once again got lost in the memories.

_Pacey and Joey walked to the front door of her house. They had spent the day together and Joey had had a fun time. ''So do I have to screw up another midterm or can we do this again sometime?'' Pacey asked. ''Well we still have the report to finish.'' Joey told him ''That's not what I meant.'' he said. ''Then what did you mean?'' she asked puzzled. ''Well let me show you instead.'' he told her. He had kissed her that night but she had pushed him away. He explained that he was attracted to her and that he had had fun today. She told him she had fun but no attraction. After he had left, she sat up thinking about the kiss. Joey knew he had peeked through the mirror at her changing and it did make her feel attractive but she didn't want him to kiss her._

Joey remembered staying up late wondering why that boy had kissed her. She remembered how cute he was back then. ''Why couldn't have seen it then?'' she wondered. ''He always thought I was beautiful.''

_Joey was at Junior Prom or the Anti-Prom as Dawson called it. She couldn't believe that Dawson as pranced her around right in front of Pacey. Jack had told her she needed to get these guys back to being friends, so she was going to make it fair. She approached the table. ''I've been meaning to ask you something all night Pacey.'' She took his hand and he looked at her. ''Would you like to dance with me?'' ''Yes'' They walked out onto the dance floor together. "How come this feels so right?'' he asked her. ''It was because of those dance lessions.'' she said trying to joke around. they both smiled and continued to dance. He reached up to caress her ear and touched her earrings. ''Where did you get those? They're not you.'' he said simply. Joey got defensive immediately. ''Why, because I'm some poor tomboy or because Dawson gave him to me.'' she said the last part quietly waiting for his reaction. He rolled his eyes a little. 'neither. See this?'', he lifted up her arms and held up the bracelet, "This is you. It's not showly or gaudy. Just simple. Elegant. Beautiful.'' he said, his voice full of emotion. ''It's my mom's bracelet.'' she said. ''I know.'' Pacey told her. She looked up at him and he smiled. ''What do you mean you know?'' she asked him. ''Well because you told me. Six month's ago. You were wearing that blue sweater with the snowflakes that you have. We were walking down the hallways at school, I was annoying you as per usual. You turned to me and said ' Look Pacey, I just found my mother's bracelet this morning so why don't you cut me some slack.''' ''You remember that?'' she asked amazed. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear ''I remember everything.'' They danced some more. She loved being so close to him and she loved it when he touched her. The simple caressing of the back made her feel so alive and so safe. She rested her head on his shoulder feeling as though they were floating in the sky, just her and him. Then she opened her eyes and saw Dawson. They came crashing down._

"Why did I let Dawson ruin that night? Being in Pacey's arms felt perfect.'' she thought. He was everything to her. Pacey was her first real love after Dawson. In fact he was her first ever.

_Joey stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair at the ski lodge they were staying at. Pacey came into the room and walked behind her. ''May I?'' he asked referring to the brush. ''Sure.'' she said. He began to brush her hair. She took the brush from him and set it down on the table ''Do you still have your wallet?'' she asked him. ''I thought we were done talking about that.'' he said. ''We are.'' Joey told him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wallet. He took the condom out of the wallet. ''Do you wanna throw it away?'' he asked putting the wallet back into his jeans. ''I wanna throw the wrapper away.'' she said. Pacey froze. ''Look if this about what I said earlier. '' She turned to face him. "Pacey. this is about how you carried my bag off the bus yesterday. This is about how when we go to the movies and you go and get popcorn you always bring back a napkin so I don't wipe the grease on my jeans. This is about just last week at miniature golf, you took all the shots first so I would know the correct path.'' Joey began to unbutton his shirt. ''You taught me how to drive. You knew the bracelet I wore at prom was my mom's. You kissed me first sweetheart, and the second time you counted to ten before doing it again just in case I wanted to stop you.'' She pushed the now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and took his hand. ''You bought me a wall.'' ''Well I didn't buy so much as I.'' She cut him off. ''We were alone on that boat for three months and you understood without a word why I wasn't ready.'' She took off his wifebeater. ''Do you really have to ask me now, why I am. So in about 10 seconds I'm going to start kissing you. If you don't want me to then you're just going to have to stop me.'' She trailed her arms down his chest and leaned into his mouth. ''10 my love.'' she whispered before kissing him. He kissed her back, his hand running through her hair. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck then her shoulder. She kissed his hand and his shoulder. Pacey picked her up and brought to the bed._

A small smile came to Joey's face as she thought of that night. He had been so sweet and wonderful. She had loved him so much that night. Back in junior year he had told her there were no ultimatums. He wouldn't make her choose. He did it again tonight. After they had danced he walked away so she could go to Eddie's. ''Why does he always walk away.'' she thought. ''And why do I always let him?'' ''Miss.'' said the cab driver. ''We're here.'' She looked out the window to see Eddie's house. Should she go in or not?

Pacey Witter sat on his couch in misery. He had let Joey go. ''Why did I do that again?'' he wondered but he already knew the answer. As long as Joey was happy he would try to be happy for her. There was a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and was surprised to find Joey Potter standing there. ''Want to come in?'' he asked. She came inside and turned to face him. ''I was in the cab and I was headed to Eddie's house and I got there but I couldn't go in.'' she said. ''Why not?'' he asked her. ''Because all I could think of was you. I love you Pacey and I don't think I ever stopped. I want this second try and I don't care if Eddie is back or not. You have always had my heart and I don't ever want to let it go.'' she told him. Pacey smiled. ''I love you to Joey. I have been in love with you since 11th grade. No one has ever been able to have my heart because it always had it. Sure I loved Audrey and you loved Eddie but what we have is.'' he trailed off. ''True Love.'' Joey finished for him. ''Yeah True Love.'' he walked over to her and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke he looked at her and said ''Would you like to stay tonight?'' ''Yes'' she told him. They went to his room and made love. Afterwards they lay in each others arms enjoying finally being together. Joey's last thought was how happy she was before drifting off to sleep. Pacey remembered his old friend Will's words before he left for school. ''True Love always wins in the end.'' As he looked at Joey's sleeping form he knew Will couldn't have been more right. He drifted off to sleep happy to have Joey back into his arms once again.


End file.
